The Runaway
by FishieGurl
Summary: Post Finale. Callie runs away, but things become deadly when Liam gets involved. Not deathfic! ProtectiveStef!Lena Hurt!Callie
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Nor am I making any money from this.**

* * *

Riding in the car with Wyatt had been actually comfortable, well, except for the growing ball of absolute dread in her stomach. It had started out small - the hot, bubbling molten ball of lava in the pit of her stomach.

At first she had been able to ignore it. She had felt worse, after all. But after passing the California border into Arizona, the molten lava was becoming all consuming.

But she couldn't get out and she couldn't turn back. She made a promise to no longer be selfish. And promises are one of the only things she has left. _This is wrong. They love you, yes love. They would find a way to work this out. __**No they wouldn't. You'd be kicked to the curb, and you know how easy that happens. You're just another foster kid, there are thousands more out there. And Jude will be kicked out with you. **__You promised you wouldn't be selfish, but this is selfish. They're going to be worried, scared. They love you and they would want you to come home. __**Jude is better off without you, you could never give him what they can. Jude's the perfect foster child - the perfect child and you'd just be messing everything up. You always mess everything up.**_

"Callie?" Wyatt's voice brought her out of her internal debate. She turned to look at him. "Why now? Why'd you leave?"

"I made a promise."

"A promise to run away?" His voice was skeptical.

"Yeah." her voice was calm, was resolved.

They didn't talk anymore during the next hour. The lava was almost suffocating now. Crowding her ribs, making every breathe nearly impossible. The sun was just starting to set, a storm was coming. Dark rain clouds moving quickly against the blue night sky.

"I've got to stop at the next exit for gas, want me to grab you something?" Eating and drinking was not an option. She didn't think she could ever swallow again. She didn't deserve too.

The gas station was run down, and that was being nice. But the gas was cheap and it was right off the highway.

"You might want to get up and walk around. Stretch your legs a bit. I've got to fill her up." Callie nodded, her eyes on something on the side of the store. Wyatt didn't notice though.

Her legs were moving on their own accord, right to the payphone. If she just heard one of their voices, just for a few minutes, then maybe she could go through with it.

She fingers were moving on their own too. Dialing the number for the landline, putting the money into the phone, was all her hands and not her brain. Maybe her heart had taken over.

The phone rang once and then twice. "Hello?" Stef's voice flooded her body, and for just a minute she could breathe again. "Hellooo? Is anybody there?" Callie tried to speak, she really did but nothing came out.

"Callie? Baby? Is that you?" Stef's voice was soft, caring just like she had always known it to be. Stef would never hurt her, never harm her. "Callie weren't not mad, we just want you to come home baby. Just tell me where you are."

Callie opened her mouth to speak, to just say anything.

"Stef?" Her voice was just above a whisper, her throat was clogged with emotion, and she tried to say more, wanted to say more but she couldn't.

Stef's voice instantly filled with relief. "Callie, where are you, just tell me where you are."

"I want to come home." She was crying now and was just too damn tired to worry about it. "But I can't"

"Yes you can Callie, just tell me where you are and I will come bring you home."

"No I can't Stef. I pah-pah-promised. I can't be selfish anymore."

Stef's voice was starting to grow panicked, her tone elevated and her words were coming out faster.

"Wanting to come home is not being selfish Callie, I promise none of us are mad, we just want you back. We just want you home."

"I can't be selfish anymore." She shook her head as she said the words, trying to show her herself more then anything that she was serious.

"Baby, please, just tell me where you are!"

She couldn't support her own bodyweight anymore, leaning - nearly collapsing into the booth, she struggled to catch her breath. Her vision was fading at the edges, tunneling like a kaleidoscope. But like she always had too, she found her own strength.

She pulled herself up and her voice became resolved.

"Stef?"

"I'm right here, baby."

"I really messed up." She felt someone walk behind her and turned to tell Wyatt she just needed a few more minutes.

"Liam?" He voice came out in a horrified half scream half gasp.

"Nice to see you again." A cruel smile played across his lips.

Stef must have heard the exchange because then she was shouting, shouting through the phone. "Callie Run! Go find Wyatt!" How had she known Callie was with Wyatt? Oh yeah, cop.

But Callie couldn't because Liam was there, pressing her into the wall on the side of the store. Away from the view of the street, the people, and Wyatt. She dropped the phone and heard the metal cord crash against the side of the glass.

"You ruined my life. My parents life!" He half yelled as her pulled her off the wall and then shoved her back, her head hitting with a resounding thud.

She screamed as loud as she could. But it only lasted few seconds before his hand was clasped over her mouth. Muffling any noise. The grip so strong it made any attempts at breathing though her mouth non existent. Her nose still half stuffy from crying didn't make the process any easier as well.

So she did what came naturally. What her body was telling her to do. She thrashed, and kicked and she did everything she could to get away.

His eyes were manic and when his body pressed against hers it halted her movements, but she didn't stop.

"You brought this on yourself." And with that she stopped kicking, stopped thrashing because with that she felt numb. But not from the words. From the butt of a gun pressed into her chest.

"I have to do this." His voice was shaking but not with rage. Fear. It was fear. "I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill myself. I have to Callie." She shook her head against the wall, her eyes pleading, begging, to let her go. From a distant she thought she heard Stef's voice.

"I'm so sorry." But it wasn't Stef's voice that said those words, it was Liam's.

* * *

**So this is going to be a mutlichapter fic. This is actually not where I planned to go but what can I say this sort of wrote itself. And can I just say I love to hate Liam. He's the perfect antagonist. I just love to write him.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure how long it's going to be, and I'm unsure of how much angst I'm going to write. I'm an angst junkie myself, but if you guys like this, just review and tell me if you want this to be an angst fest. Honestly the more angsty it is, the longer it will be because the more hurt/comfort it will turn out to be.**

**So is this even worth continuing? I never know with my own writing and I wrote this because I cannot wait until January. Its like my own personal fosters fix. LOL but anyway review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, nor am I making any money from this.**

* * *

For Stef and Lena Foster ( because it _was_ Foster now), the day before had been complete and utter bliss. Not only had they become legally married but today they would start the process of making Callie and Jude legally theirs. Neither had exactly known when the Jacob siblings had wormed their way into the hearts of the women. But maybe they had always been in there.

"Its almost eleven love, we should probably get up." Lena Foster said as she rolled to face her wife. She was answered with a low grumble.

"I'm going to get up, you stay in bed then sleepy head." That time she wasn't even graced with an answer.

Walking to Jesus' and Jude's room, she could only hear the slight snore of Jesus. Peeking into the room she watched her two youngest sons sleep soundly. Jude sleeping on the wrong end of the bed, blankets thrown about, and in the new flannel pajamas Stef had picked up last week. Jesus on the other hand was in just a pair of shorts, blankets pulled up to his chest, one leg sticking out over the bed.

Lena loved seeing her children asleep, because even in their teenage years they were still absolutely adorable.

Moving next to her stepson's room, though she never really thought of him as her stepson but as her son, she tried to be as quiet as possible. If Brandon wasn't up yet then she wouldn't want to be the one to change that. He had always been a light sleeper.

Lately, the only time Brandon seemed to be at peace was when he was sleeping and today was no different.

Moving on to her daughters room, she wasn't surprised to see an empty bed. Callie often got up early, and was often up and down all night. Mariana, on the other hand, was still sleeping in her bed, the blankets tucked under her chin.

Walking down stairs and into the kitchen, she was shocked to not see Callie there. Mild panic started to fill her gut. Quickly walking around the empty house and finding nothing, she walking to the front porch and then the back yard. Still nothing.

Running back into the house, and up the stairs she all but burst into the room she shared with her wife. "Stef!" She spoke loudly, "Stef, wake up! I can't find Callie!"

**-The Fosters-**

"Hey Callie! Where'd you go?" At the moment Callie didn't think she'd ever been happier to hear Wyatt's voice.

She felt Liam freeze next to her. She felt his hand wrap around her face and before she could even process what was happening she felt her head come closer to Liam then slam back into the concrete of the store.

Bright lights, flying stars, then blackness.

-The Fosters-

When Callie woke up the first time she felt herself being moved. From one dark place to another. She felt herself be slung over what felt like a shoulder, then dropped to the hard surface of something else. But she couldn't sure what.

The second time she woke up she became more aware of herself. It was dark and she couldn't see much but she could feel. The roughness of the carpet below her, the pounding of her head, and the fact that small space that she was in made in difficult to move. Her arms felt like they hadn't moved in hours but she felt like she was moving.

Then it clicked, she was in the trunk of a car. She could hear the loud bass of the music playing from the stereo. Could feel the movement and bumps as the car moved on the road.

Trying to keep herself calm, she tried to focus on what she needed to do to get out of this situation. A part of her wanted to give up, to just let Liam kill her. She wouldn't have to worry about Jude, Brandon, her almost moms, and her other foster siblings. But that part was small, and she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

_What have I gotten myself into? Okay, think. _

Rolling from her side to her back, she felt the familiar pressure of a small, rectangular object press into her backside.

The idiot hadn't even searched for a cell phone.

She knew it had been wrong to take the phone when she left. It _was_ Stef and Lena's. But she hadn't planned on ever using it or even turning it on again. But damn she was glad she brought it. And damn was she glad Liam was an idiot.

Turning the phone on as quickly and quietly as possible, she called the only cop she knew, and really the only one she wanted to talk to.

It only took one ring for Stef to answer.

"Callie, baby, where are you?" It took Callie by surprise (though it really shouldn't have), that Stef sounded genuinely worried. Callie hated to admit it, but maybe she had been wrong in running away. Although being in the back of a car with a crazed rapist, kidnapper and possible killer should have been her first clue…

"Stef, please help me," She was stuttering, her brain trying to explain faster then her mouth could move. "Please you have to find me, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me Stef."

The flood gates were open now, sobs were ripping through her chest. She didn't think she had ever cried in front of Stef or any foster parent for that matter.

"Callie we are tracking your cell phone as we speak, but until we find out your location you need to do work with me. You need to stay calm and answer a few questions."

"Okay. I will-l-l."

"Who took you Callie?"

Sucking in a deep breathe to calm herself down, she answered "Liam, it was Liam. He's gonna kill me, and then himself Stef."

"Callie, listen to me, I am not going to let that happen. That is never going to happen." The cop had come out in Stef, because right now she wasn't Callie's foster mom, right now she was a cop intent on brining a young girl home. Alive.

"Callie we found your location, but you need to stay on the phone with me."

"I will."

"Okay, Callie, is the car moving fast or slow."

"I can't tell-l-l, I think f-f-fast."

"You're doing so good baby, just keep talking to me. Does the car smell new or old?"

"Old, it smells like a gym bag, gas and dirt."

"Is there anything in there with you?"

Taking a minute to survey her surrounding, she answered "Some old rope, a car jack and a gas can. It has gas in it." But before Stef could answer, he heard Callie's panicked voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh God Stef, the car stopped, I think he's coming."

* * *

**Okay, chapter two. What did you think? Be honest.**

**Persoanlly, I love the relationship between Stef and Callie, they are my two favorite characters. Depending on how angsty I write it, is depending on how long the story will be.**

**I'm still not sure what direction the story will go in. I've got to possible storylines running around in my head so we'll see. I honestly feel like the story is writing itself. **

**So review and let me know. Reviews honestly make me want to write more. The number I received blew me away and that's why I pumped out this chapter so quickly.**

**So review, and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own anything or make any money…**

* * *

**-The Fosters-**

* * *

"Grab the car jack Callie." Stef's voice was urgent, "When he comes close enough I want you to hit him and I want you to run. Don't hang up with me!"

Stef's voice was like an anchor. All Callie wanted to do was panic, but listening to the calm, reassuring, urgency in Stef's voice kept her focused. Slipping the phone, still connected, to her back pocket she leveraged herself into a sitting position as much as possible. With both hands gripping onto the small but solid metal tool, she waited.

She could hear his footsteps become closer, the sound echoing throughout her body. She heard his key slide into the lock and the small click signaling it was opening. Using the momentum of pure adrenaline she all but flew out of the trunk, pushing the lid open with her and with all the strength she could muster swung the carjack toward his body and head.

She felt her first blow glance of the side of his head. She saw his fall backwards and heard the low curse. She briefly thought about striking him again but her body was telling her to run.

She made it only a few steps before she felt a hand wrap around her shirt and pull. Falling backwards, she tried to use her momentum and swung her fist behind her. Again she felt her fist collide with skin. But it wasn't enough for him to let her go.

She was forcibly turned around to face him and out of the corner of her eye she could se the shiny glint of a metal gun resting between the waist band of his pants and his actual waist. In the next instant they were both fighting, hit after hit they managed to throw. Screaming as she did so, she hoped, prayed that someone would hear.

Shouldn't the police have arrived by now?

How had she gotten to the ground? That information was blurry, but everything else seemed to be eerily clear. The twilight of the sky (How long had she been in the trunk?), the feel of the cool, rough asphalt poking through her clothes, digging into her scalp. The outline of Liam's body on top of her, one of his hands pinning one of hers to the ground, his other hand trying to mimic the position he had placed her in. And the most important thing, the shine of the metal of the red carjack an arms length away.

Reaching as far as she her arm would go, she could have cheered when her hand grasped the metal of the handle.

It must have happened at the same time because as soon as she felt the metal of the jack collide with his head, she heard the bang, then felt the burning in her chest.

Pushing the now unconscious Liam off her chest, she rolled herself onto her belly, then worked on standing up.

Standing up was harder then she expected. But she had to run. She had to do what Stef said, she owed her that.

But running turned into walking and walking turned into to stumbling. Her head felt to light, and the air to stuffy. Her legs were losing sensation, and she felt herself fall.

Vaguely she remembered, her phone was still connected to Stef's, and was still in her back pocket. But she was too weak to reach for it. Hopefully her mothers would forgive her.

-The Fosters-

The next thing Callie was aware of was the flashing red and blue lights. The sound of a siren. The feeling of warm hands touching her.

Her first reaction was to fight. Fight the hands that were touching her but her body was to weak and the voice she heard to nice.

The voice was from a man, old enough to be her grandfather, (if she had one that is) and kind. The voice knew her name, and was calling to her.

The hands placed something on her face and suddenly the air wasn't so stuffy anymore. It was easier to breathe and the pain in her chest lessened.

Well, the pain in her lungs. The pain in her actual chest was still there, and it brought fresh tears to her eyes. Tears she didn't know she'd been crying.

It was a warm, soft hand that wiped her checks. The hand felt oddly familiar but at the moment Callie couldn't quite place it. The curiosity gave her the strength to open her eyes.

It was dark now. The air cooler. And there were people around her. Her shirt had been cut off, leaving her only in a bra. But she was to tired to care. All the noises around her were dulled, distorted. Her eyes searched the for the person to which the arm belonged to.

She didn't have to search long though, a tan-skinned woman with long black curls appeared over her. Her eyes focused.

Lena.

How did Lena get here so quickly? Callie wasn't exactly sure where she was but she had a good feeling she was still in Arizona, hours from the San Diego residence of her once potential adopted family.

Lena was talking to her, she couldn't make out the words but even the low murmur of her soft voice was enough to comfort Callie. That mixed with the soft pressure of Lena's hands on either side of her face let Callie focus just a little bit more on her surroundings.

Noises were becoming less muffled, touch more sensitized. The numb she had felt before was being replaced. She was being moved, only slightly though. The movement of her body being lifted briefly then sat back down was painful, almost unbearably so.

She thinks she might have made some sort of noise, because Lena seemed to be saying something even more reassuring if that were even possible.

She felt straps being placed over her body securing her to the cool plastic of whatever she was placed on.

Her vision was starting to blur, but she tried to continue to focus on the things happening around her. The prick of a needle, coolness of sticky patches being placed on her shirtless chest. The beeping of a machine that followed. And Lena's voice.

It was coming in clearer now, her voice. Callie could make out a few words. _Okay, Here, Hold, Safe, Stef. _She was being lifted again, this time placed higher up. Lena moved to her side, and Callie tried to turn her head to see her better but she couldn't. But not because she was too weak but because her head was being physically kept in the same spot by soft plastic cushions.

_Just fricken great, when had that happened?_

The thing she was placed on was moving, rolling like a gurney. _Gurney, duhh. _

Everything was starting to fade, everything except the noises. Which were suddenly coming in much clearer.

_BP falling at 70/30. Respirations shallow at 8 per minute. O2 87%, dropping, 85%. Blood Loss estimated at 2500 milliliters. _

And Lena's voice.

_Hold on Callie, stay with me. _

But soon the noises were drifting too.

The last thing she remembers hearing was the sound of a male voice, _BP at 50/30, get the paddles._

* * *

**-The Fosters-**

* * *

**I don't even know how to thank you for guys for your amazing response. It is truly the reviews that make me keep writing even when I don't have the time. Everytime I get a review I write more. **

**You guys are just simply amazing. And I have good news once September 5****th**** rolls around I can update more frequently. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up before then and then after that weekly. **

**Review to tell me how you liked it… Anything you would like to see specifically? **

**Thank you guys again. You rock.**


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Stef was panicking was an understatement. She looked calm, at least to the outside world, but Lena could see the anxiety in her eyes, feel the waves radiating from her body.

Callie had just called, and that should have been a relief, but the fact that she had been forcefully disconnected had negated that. It had only taken a few brief moments for Stef to go into full cop mode. Within the hour they had located the payphone from which Callie had called and a team of Crime Scene Investigators had been called to the area.

Lena was on the first police authorized helicopter ride out. She watched them comb the scene, she talked to a despondent Wyatt, and she waited. Nearly 45 minutes later she had been told.

She had been told that Callie had called Stef from the cell phone they had given her, Liam had taken her and she was currently locked in a _fucking _trunk. ( Lena, normally, wasn't one to swear, the act childish and vulgar in her eyes, much but when someone messed with her babies… Watch out. )

It took only minutes, long treacherous minutes to triangulate the exact location of Callie's phone, and only ten minutes to get there. Closer then Lena would have thought (Liam must have stopped somewhere along the way).

When Lena arrived, her throat clogged immediately, the EMT's were already there and two were kneeling over a young teen with dark brown hair, laying limp on the concrete.

Her legs were moving but her heart seemed to have stopped. That could not be her daughter laying on the concrete. That could not be her daughter with her shirt saturated in blood. That could not be her daughter.

But it was. It was Callie. The sight of her nearly shocked Lena all the way to the moon. Her face was too pale and her lips blue. Her shirt originally green now a blood soaked brown. The hole in her shirt had Lena swallowing back vomit and the bruises on her face almost sending her into full momma-bear mode.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have to stay back." A young brown haired man dressed in the EMT garb said to her, his hands up and his voice trying to be authoritative.

"That's my daughter." And with that she pushed past him with only a 'mild' shove to the shoulder and made her way over to her daughter. Lena could act very un-Lena like when it came to her family.

Clasping her hand in Callie's, she softly called to her, only to get no response.

She watched them cut her shirt, and press sterile gauze to her chest, just over her mid-sternum.

She watched as an AMBU bag was placed over Callie's mouth, and the younger of the two men pushed air into Callie's lungs. She watched as her chest rose and fell.

Instinctively she reached out and wiped the tears that had fallen down Callie's checks. Fresh tears that told Lena Callie was at least semi-aware of what was going on. Aware enough to feel pain or sadness.

She watched as Callie slowly opened her eyes, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. First they were mere slits, then they transformed into half moons and then finally, she opened them all the way. In a matter of seconds Callie's eyes and found Lena's, and it was Callie that held eye contact, that held focus. Callie was focusing on Lena, and she couldn't help but feel loved.

"Callie?" She could have laughed with the relief she felt. "Baby its so good to see you open your eyes." She moved her body so that she was at the top of Callie's head, her face above Callie's own. When they moved Callie onto the backboard it nearly broke Lena's heart to hear her gasp of pain and surprise. "I'm right here baby, I'm never going to let anything happen to you, ever again. You just stay with me baby."

She fought to stay close to Callie as she was then place on to the gurney, strapped down and her head secured. "You're safe baby, you just hold on. Stef will be here soon and we'll all be together again. You, me, Stef, Mari, and all your brothers."

And when Callie started to close her eyes again, Lena spoke louder, using the principle-voice, as Jesus called it, to really get someone's attention. But it wasn't working. Callie was drifting, the light was leaving her eyes.

_Please don't take her from us. _

**-THE FOSTERS-**

She had been kicked out of the room nearly 30 minutes ago. After they had revived Callie - twice, she had been wheeled to surgery. Lena had been explained that although they wanted to wait until Callie had stabilized, they couldn't. The bullet had broken her sternum, and a piece of bone had nicked the Superior Vena Cava, causing the massive amounts of bleeding. The sternum would have to internally fixated and the vein repaired.

His voice was ringing in her head. _Up to 45% of patients die from this type of injury, but we're going to do everything we can for her. _

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. Her cell phone was clenched in her right hand, a tissue in her left. She was waiting for Stef. She just wanted to be with her wife, to feed off her strength for a while.

Tapping her foot up and down, up and down had helped for a while, but her anxiety was back in full force now. Life had taken a whole new level of complications since they had opened their home to Callie and then to Jude, but Lena couldn't imagine life without them.

"Lena? Baby?" Stef's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and before she even knew it she was wrapped in her wife's arms, a powerful rib crushing hug. A lifeline hug.

"Stef." It wasn't a question, but an acknowledgement, and a sigh of relief.

"I'm right here." It was the same thing she had said to Callie less then a hour ago.

Wrapping her arms tighter around her wife, she let the tears fall.

**-THE FOSTERS-**

Another hour and a half had passed, the first part in silence and the second part a swapping of the time separated.

"Did you hear about Liam?" The name felt worse then a curse word on Lena's tongue.

Stef seemed to hesitate, her eyes blazing with anger. "He's in a isolated room on the third floor, guarded by some uniformed officers."

"Why's he here, in the same hospital?" She was up on her feet, angry at the situation, the injustice, more then angry at Stef.

"It's the only hospital for over forty-fove miles, and he has a fractured skull. Callie must have packed some power when she swung the carjack at him." A small, vindictive smile played on her lips briefly before disappearing. But it was there long enough for Lena to see it. And she couldn't help but mirror the smile.

Callie was a fighter, probably was born that way, and just had the natural instinct ingrained more and more over time. And she had fought him, with a broken sternum and a bullet in her chest, she had fought him.

"That's our girl."

-THE FOSTERS-

**Sorry about the delay guys, but wow was this hard to write for some reason. This is the third rewrite, and I'm still not 100% on it, but it is what it is. **

**Hopefully, I'll get chapter 5 out within the next week. And that's when well find out whats happening with Callie. Gosh she's in for a couple weeks of severe pain. I guess she'll need a lot of momma- time. ; ) If she survives. Mwah Ha Ha Ha Ha. Although I did say it was not a death fic, already…**

**Anyway review and let me know, how you liked it (hopefully) and if there's anything you want to see in future chapters… any interactions between specific characters, or anything like that just review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything, and I'm not making any money.**

**-THE FOSTERS-**

Stef was starting to realize more and more what Lena and her children must have gone through when she had been shot less then five weeks ago. She would forever have respect for her wife.

The doctor was supposed to be here soon, at least that was what the friendly middle aged nurse had told them over an hour ago. Callie had been in surgery for just over nine hours, and both women were beyond exhausted.

It was nearly six in the morning when Stef decided enough was enough and she was going to find somebody to tell her how her daughter was doing.

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm looking for an update on my daughter Callie Jacobs."

She typed something into her computer, and Stef watched her expression change. "I'm sorry ma'am but we have been instructed not to release any information regarding Callie Jacobs."

"Excuse me? I'm her foster mother, and legal guardian. Her information is my business."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we've been instructed not to release any information. The orders came from a William Grandson. You'll have to speak with him."

Anger was rising in Stef's chest. Anger she hadn't felt towards anyone except the monster who had raped and abducted her daughter.

She didn't bother to say anything else to the nurse, but instead pulled out her cell phone and was dialing the phone number for Callie and Jude's caseworker, completely dismissing the fact that it was 5:44 in the morning.

It didn't seem Bill was sleeping though, because when he picked up on the second ring he sounded wide awake.

"I was expecting a call from you, I'm on my way to the hospital we've got some important things to talk about."

When Bill arrived twenty minutes later, Lena was now awake and unlike Stef sitting in her seat.

"Bill, what the hell is going on?"

"Let's sit down." The brown haired case worker said, his face grim.

"No. You need to explain why the hell we can't find out any information on our daughter, let alone see her."

"Because she's not yours, not yet. Maybe not ever. Allegations of abuse have been filed on Callie's behalf. The anonymous caller is claiming that the abuse is coming from you, the abuse causing her to run away." His voice was raised, almost yelling.

Stef was stunned into silence, completely unable to form words. Her legs felt weak, and she shakenly sank into her chair.

It took a few moments of stunned silence but eventually it was Lena who spoke up.

"Bill you know we would never harm a child, especially Callie." Her voice soft, hurt.

The anger that was displayed across Bill's face was gone, and replaced by a look of exhaustion. "I know. And that's why I've been up all night fighting for you to not only keep Jude in your custody but to allow visitation until we can get this all figured out. Thankfully I was able to convince the Judge that until we found out if these charges were substantiated it was in the best interests for Jude to able to remain in your care. He didn't agree with me on visitation." Stef reached out and grabbed the paper he handed to them.

"This is a temporary restraining order. Neither or you or any of the children including Jude are to have any contact with Callie until she is awake and able to give a statement."

"This is ridiculous. She's going to think we've abandoned her, that we don't care. She is going to need someone to be there when she wakes up." Stef was panicking, she had to see her daughter, Callie had to know that they cared. That she was loved.

"I'm sorry."

**-THE FOSTERS-**

She felt groggy. Groggy like the time she taken too much Bendryl and couldn't move for three hours.

Her body felt too light, and her head too heavy. Every part of her body felt the familiar feeling of heavy duty pain medication. She rejoiced in it.

"Callie." Someone was calling her name. _Go away. _

"Callie." Now someone was lightly slapping her face. Over and over again, but still Callie couldn't open her eyes.

She felt the hand that was slapping her face move down to her chest, and lay there. The hand seemed to pause for a second before pressing down. The pain was blinding. Searing. It felt like she couldn't get enough air. Her chest was heaving, and that only seemed to amplify the pain she was feeling.

Her eyes seemed to open by themselves. And she was searching, searching for the person who possessed the hand that was causing the pain.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Callie?" Her eyes found the woman. A woman who she had only seen once in the past two years.

Helen Olmstead.

Liam's mother.

Her previous foster mother.

Her chest was still heaving, a mixture of pain and the implicit inability to get enough oxygen.

"Wha-where are St-Stef an' Len-na."

Her smile twisted. Twisted into the same smile that Liam used to smile after sneaking into her bedroom at night. She hated that smile.

"You can't think they still want you?" She brushed Callie's hair back from her face. "After everything you've put them through. They were all too willing to be rid of you. You really do mess everything up, don't you?"

_She's lying. They love you. They would never get rid of you. _

"Why do you think they're not here?" She let out a small laugh. "After all your lies, your disrespect, I don't blame them." Her hand was on Callie's chest again. Except this time it was a fist, pushing down into her sternum. Callie couldn't help cry out.

As soon as the sound escaped her mouth, a hand was placed over it. Cutting off her main source of air. She tried weakly to twist her head to the side, to fight against the person smothering her. But her energy was not existent.

Another hand was pinching her nose.

She couldn't breathe.

Callie always knew that dying young was a big possibility. Especially with her track record. But this was not the Olmstead she expected to finish her off.

Her vision was tunneling. Sounds ringing in her ears. And just as suddenly as the hands were on her face they were gone, and an oxygen mask replaced them. Her body gasped involuntarily, her chest heaving.

"Callie, sweetheart you have to keep this mask on. It well help you breathe hunny." The voice of Helen was ringing in her ears. The ringing stopped and she heard a set of footsteps come to the side of the bed.

It was another woman voice. "Keep the mask on darling, it will stop these types of problems in the future. Nice slow breathes. There you go. Good girl."

_You don't understand!_ She wanted to yell, but she couldn't. Her voice was always being taken away from her.

The voice of the woman wasn't directed to her anymore. "Just five more minutes. She needs her rest." The chubby hand clasped hers for a minute then she heard the click clack of footsteps leaving the room.

"Thank you miss." Helen's voice sickly sweet in her ears.

The bed shifted ever so slightly. She felt Helen lean close to her. "Next time I'll finish what my son couldn't. There's no one left to protect you."

**-THE FOSTERS-**

**Gawh, I broke a hundred reviews! I love you guys! Reviews make me want to write and when I saw that I got this all down in one sitting. **

**CRAZY FAMILY! And oh no, Stef and Lena! They can't see Callie! And Callie doesn't know why! **

**Okay, I'm back. Sorry. What did you guys think? And what did you think about the change in events. One of my reviewers said that there were so many stories out there about Callie running away. And she/he is right. So I started thinking, what can I do to make this different and this came to mind. Do you guys like it?**

**Review and let me know. I love getting reviews, they make me write faster. More reviews = quicker updates!**

**Gosh, Helen you just wait until Stef and Lena find out you threatened Callie. You are so gonna get it!**


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing!

**-THE FOSTERS-**

Looking back at her life now she knew that most of her self worth had been given to her by Jude and the Fosters. Kinda sick. Not in a nasty way, but in a pathetic, worthless, kind of way.

And now that was gone.

The Fosters, how could they want her?, and Jude? He had something better now.

_Stop thinking like that. They love you. She was lying. She are only trying to get under your skin. They love you, they've only ever shown you that._

**Then why aren't they here, Oh wise one? When a parent loves their child, then they would be here, in the hospital, with them. Can you blame them, really? It was you who left. Stupid, pathetic, worthless Callie, always letting everyone down.**

_Maybe something came up…_

**Could you be anymore pathetic?**

Now all she allowed herself to want was for Helen to leave her alone. To stay faraway from her.

But Callie never got what she wanted.

**-THE FOSTERS-**

"What do we do now? Stef asked. She and Lena had been at the courthouse for the past three hours. The kids were on their way to give their statements, driven then none other then Stef's mother.

She always felt like a teenager around her mother. Constantly worried about everything she did, everything she said, everything she was. Nevertheless, she wanted nothing more then to see her mother, have her support.

Is that how Callie was feeling now? Wanting her mothers and wondering why they weren't there?

"Ms. Adams? Ms. Foster? The judge will see you now." A dark skinned man dressed in standard bailiff attire told them, pointing to the room that could change their lives.

"Alright ladies, lets do this." Their lawyer, appointed to them by Lena's father, was supposed to specialize in false allegations of abuse.

"Your honor, this report is not only false but outrageous. This woman" He said pointing to Stef, is a decorated and respected woman of the San Diego Police Department, And she" He gestured toward Lena "Is a beloved and adored vice-principle at of the states most respected charter schools. Not to mention at the center of this, paying the highest price, Callie. The victim. The child… who has already been through so much."

"This is an informal hearing Mr. Williams, loose the opening argument." The Judge, a older man, probably in his late 50's, stated with a look of annoyed exasperation. Stef though he looked like Lena's father, with his whitening blonde hair and green eyes, with even his build similar.

"I apologize your honor." He failed to look apologetic.

"Okay ladies." He turned his attention to the two ladies. He looked down his nose through his glasses, studying the two women in front of him. "Why should I let you anywhere near a sick child who you are accused of abusing. Yes, Mr. Williams, this same child who has already been through so much."

At the mention of her attorney, Stef glanced over at him, he was about their age. His demeanor though, was that of a almost snobby, yet well-versed man. His hair like the judges, was turning grey, leaving it a true salt and pepper color. He was tall, over six feet and weighed approximately, 220. _Time to stop being the Cop and start being the mom. _

Stef turned her attention back to the Judge.

"Your honor," It was Lena who spoke, she had always been more eloquent. "We love Callie, we are planning to adopt both her and her brother. We would never hurt her, and I have no idea how these allegations were started. We just want to be with our daughter, She needs her mothers. And we need her." Stef reached over and clasped Lena's hand. Lena's voice was starting to crack, and tears were starting to flow.

The Judge had a look on his face that Stef couldn't place. He rubbed his face with his palm and looked down. Obviously, exhausted. "Listen ladies, I've reviewed this case back to front and I'm appalled by the way the system has failed this girl. I have to do what I deem necessary to protect her. I stand by my earlier decision, until Callie is able to talk to her social worker you and your family, including Jude, are to have no contact with her."

"Your honor!" the lawyer exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"_Sit down, _Mr. Williams!" He exhaled as her turned his attention back to the wives. "I will however let you receive medical updates and revoke the restraining order, allowing you to go to the hospital. But so help me God, if I hear about you having any type of communication with this girl not only will I through you in jail, but you can kiss any chance of adopting the Jacobs siblings goodbye."

Silence filled the room. Stef knew that she should be happy. Soon Callie would hopefully be up and talking and until then she could receive information and be at the hospital. But they still couldn't be with her, and neither of them could be happy until that changed.

"Am I making my self clear?"

"Yes your honor."

**-THE FOSTERS-**

Callie had decided. She had decided to ask the nurse for Stef and Lena. Ask if they had been there or were somewhere in the hospital. She decided that if it was bad news then well, at least she would know.

The call bell had only been ringing for only a few minutes when a stout blond haired nurse came in.

"It's nice to see you open your eyes. What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"Mudders?" They are not your mothers! "Fo-aster Mudders? Where?"

Why was it so hard to talk? The words sounded muffled, and garbled even to her own ears.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure who you're talking about. There has only been one visitor, a woman, Helen."

"Nooo." It came out as a moan. "Sta, Le-ah."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but there's no one out there."

-**THE FOSTERS-**

Being back at the hospital was actually a welcome feeling. Unfortunately it took hours to get back to the hospital. Each child had to personally talk to the Judge, give a statement and each had to go in without their moms.

After the courthouse, the children had been taken to a hotel. (They would be staying close, staying together.)

Fortunately they were able to talk to Callie's doctor almost immediately. "Hello ladies, I'm Doctor McGraw." He reached out and shook both of their hands. "I'm Callie Jacobs doctor, as well as the attending surgeon."

"We are her foster mothers." the word foster felt dirty in her mouth. Is this how it felt for every foster child when they were called that? Foster being synonymous with 'not as important'. "We are hoping to start the process of adoption."

Stef didn't know why she felt the need to explain further. Maybe it was because of what Bill said. That Callie wasn't theirs. Not legally, no matter how much her heart said otherwise.

"I see. And as I understand it, there have been some - ah family issues, making it so she cannot have familial visitors."

"Yes, unfortunately. We're hoping this gets cleared up quickly."

"I see, this is unfortunate. Well lets get to this shall we."

They were led into a small but nice office. And took the seats across form the doctor. Stef felt Lena grab her hand, and squeezed in return.

"When Callie came into the ER, she was in cardiac arrest. And was for about three minutes. We were able to get her back only to loose her again. This time she was only gone for a about a minute. Once she was revived, she was intubated and taken to surgery. She was in surgery for about six and a half hours. There we repaired a nick in her superior vena cava and internally fixated her sternum. Her sternum was broken into about seven different pieces, most probably from being shot at point blank range." He stopped talking. Stef watched him wipe his face. "I'm sorry, I have a brown haired, brown eyed sixteen year old daughter at home."

He seemed to regain his composure quickly.

"As I was saying we fixated her sternum and repaired her vein. After, she was taken to the pediatric ICU, where she will continued to be closely monitored. This morning, however, she seemed to have some trouble with her breathing, and we will be keeping her on a nasal cannula for the time being. At this time she is receiving her fifth blood transfusion. I know this is a lot to take in but aside from all of this she _is _relatively stable."

Stef gave a short bitter laugh. A laugh that turned into a sob. It has been a long time since Stef had cried. Truly had gut wrenching sobs. But there in a sterile doctors office with her wife she couldn't help but give in.

**-THE FOSTERS-**

The next time Callie woke up was because of the pain. She could feel someone in the room with her, playing with the IV port on her left hand. She wanted to open her eyes but they didn't seem to listen.

She felt the warm liquid flow into her veins and then the coolness of another. She just hoped it was pain medication.

But if it was it didn't help.

**-THE FOSTERS-**

**Um, hi. Yeah, I am so sorry! I can't believe how time has flown. I've been having some family and personal issues , that have taken me away from my writing. But this story will not be abandoned. And now that the Fosters is on netflix, YAYYYYYYY!, I will be watching and rewatching, and get back into the fosters grove. I basically have the outline in my head for the next chapter so hopefully I can get it out quickly. I'm hoping within the next week…**

**I'm also thinking about another story that's been floating around in my head. The Jacobs father returns and wants his children back. Except he is not a nice man. OH no! What do you guys think? Could this be an interesting story?**

**Anyway what did you think of the chapter? And pay attention to the last bit with Callie. It will come back, and is quite important. **

**Review! They give me inspiration to write faster! **


End file.
